GM.TV Webchat with Nathan Fillion and Summer Glau
GM.TV Webchat Stars of new Sci-fi flick Nathan Fillion and Summer Glau dropped in for a chat at GM.TV Chris: What were your feelings about the show's sudden (and unfair) cancellation, and can fans expect a return now the movie is released? Nathan: I'm just an actor. For these complicated questions you must ask Summer - who couldn't make it today! Tamsyn Kennedy: Nathan if more Firefly stories are written, what would you like to see happen to Mal's character? Nathan: I'd like to see what would happen if Mal and River had a fight. Because River is capable but Mal fights dirty. Jeni: Hi Summer! Great to see you at Collectormania at the weekend. Why didn't you go Nathan? Summer: It's because we can't stand to be together! Iain Runciman: I was wondering if we will ever get to see the reevers? They sound terrifying! Nathan & Summer: Yes, and yes - and they stink! Rachel Dillon: What did you enjoy most AND least about making Serenity? Nathan & Summer: The physical challenges - the training, the sweat, the tears, the threats! Nathan & Summer: We loved us all being together again. Nathan: I also liked seeing the characters again. Especially mine. Michelle Lennox: I saw the premiere at the Edinburgh Film Festival, great film! Did you enjoy working with Chiwetel and have you seen his other movies? Nathan & Summer: We both want to see Kinky Boots! We loved working with Chiwetel. I saw Dirty Pretty Things and he was really good in that. Wolf_of_Spoo: Summer: a lad's mag has this week described you as "foxier than sarah michelle gellar". Your chest is also adorning the London Underground in a nicely understated way. How does it feel to suddenly be a sex symbol? Summer: I'm speechless. I won't go into the Underground. Too many Summers! DD: Can you tell us something about Joss Weedon that he wouldn't want us to know? Nathan & Summer: He's 4'1 and he stands on a box, always... Nathan & Summer: That's a lot of boxes. Summerfan: You both attend quite a few conventions. What's the best part about them and can you tell us about your most memorable fans? Summer: I love telling them about things they can't see. Things that happen behind the scenes... little stories. Nathan: And I love it that they laugh at all my crappy jokes! Helen: Do find yourself using Serenityisms in everyday speech (Shiny Gorram and things like that) Thanks for the Edinburgh experience, I have some very jealous friends! Nathan: I've said "Them as can" and I've used the word "poetical". Nathan: Summer walks around in bare feet, pretending to be River. It's embarrasssing when we go to breakfast. Matt Thompson: Summer, how does it feel to be named Hollywood's hottest new star by the Daily Telegraph? Summer: It feels like it's not me. Nathan: She's changed (disappointed tone) Matt: You've both been doing a lot of promotion around Europe. How have you found the response to the film? Nathan & Summer: So far so good. Browncoats are pretty good at finding it. So it's always an exciting crowd. Madders: What's the craziest thing that a fan has done to meet you? Nathan: Hide in the bushes at the Jurassic Park Ride, whilst we were filming at Universal Studios. Cath: Do you ever get so into character it carries over into your real life? Summer: I talked to her on the phone (the one in the bushes). Escapedape: Nathan - you're being billed as the Han Solo for the 21st century. Is it daunting being compared to Harrison Ford? Nathan: So long as Harrison Ford doesn't have a problem with it I'm okay. Sophie: Has the intensity of the Browncoats has made you laugh, cry or perhaps step back in fear? Nathan & Summer: All of the above. Xan Juliff: I beleive Nathan's next film out is a horror called Slither. So what's coming up for Summer? Summer: An independent called Mammoth. I play Jack. Naomi Ferguson: How much of London have you seen so far? Nathan & Summer: Its entirety from the 18th floor of this building. No shortage of cloudy weather! Maggie: Nathan do you still have the axe from Buffy and what was the best and worse moment of filming Serenity? Nathan: I don't have the axe. But I saved Caleb's eyes. The best of Serenity is being back, the worst - having to hang out with Summer EVERY DAY. Brennan: It's great to see you both over here! How long are you here for and what's the next stop? Nathan & Summer: One day. Then Germany. Then Spain. Maggie: Nathan do you still do ballet as you were amazing in Angel Waiting in the Wings. Good luck for tonight's premiere. Nathan: I've hung up my point shoes as at my last ballet recital I maimed a man. I don't think I'll ever recover. Riz: I believe Adam Baldwin has somewhat different opinions to most of the crew when it comes to politics. How does he feel about the themes of the movie (which I assume reflect Joss' views)? Nathan & Summer: Adam was just happy to be back in that stinky T-shirt with stained armpits. Politics didn't enter into it. Tony Rowland: Nathan, how does it feel to not only be listed in TV Guide's Top 25 Sci-Fi Legends but to know that your character, Malcolm Reynolds, inspires such devotion from your fans? Nathan: Good. Real, real, good. I made Summer very jealous. Georgina W: How have your characters developed from the series to the movie? Nathan & Summer: River's got a new job. Malcolm's crankier - and we're both prettier. Escapedape: Have you seen the Serenity comic, and if so how did you feel about seeing your likenesses in comic form? Nathan & Summer: Wow! Nathan: I collected comics when I was a kid. So it was a dream come true. But in the comic I have brown eyes. In real life they are saphire blue, with a hint sky. And a dash of deep ocean. Scott Bradley: Nathan I loved you as the Scary Priest in Buffy and I was shocked to see you play such a "goodguy" in Firefly. Which did you prefer playing? Summer: He's got really long eyelashes too. Nathan: Both characters believe they are good guys. But I love Malcolm more than any character I played. Mara: How much do you think international success will affect the chances of a sequel to Serenity? Nathan: Drastically, it is imperative that you see this movie. Drag you're friends to it, so Summer can rocket to the top and get so famous that she won't talk to us anymore. Helen: My most terrifying moment was when I had my photo taken with you, Nathan, in Edinburgh on the red carpet! What is yours? Summer: I don't talk to any of them anyway. Georgina W: Out of all the cast, who was the most territorial over their part of the ship? Nathan & Summer: Alan and his chair. Jewel and her hammock. Adam and the rest room. Kat: What would you like to see in a sequel? Summer: I'd like to see River as another member of the crew. Nathan: I'd like to see the whole crew get into trouble and River has to pull them out. Donna: Summer, I loved the sessions, they were an amazing way to promote the film. Any chance they will be on the dvd release? Summer: I hope so. We worked hard on them. And I had lots of bad dreams. Shokku: How comfortable were the costumes for Serenity? Summer: Fighting in a dress was less than comfortable. Nathan: My dress fitted great. Sh`rizades: Summer, how does it feel to be the coolest Space Chick since Princess Leia? Summer: It feels sooo space cool - or sp-cool! Gill: What props from the series did you manage to take home as souvenirs? Nathan: I took the catalyzer. A gold food brick. Malcolm's criminal record, Alliance money (lots of that), Summer took her boots, I took a clipboard from the bridge, I took Kaylee's room sign, I have 2 replicas of my gun and my holster, and that's about all I'd care to admit to. CCke: Do you think Mal and Inara will EVER kiss...? Nathan & Summer: We already did in Our Mrs Reynolds. Morena insists on practicing all the time in case it happens again. Ian: Summer - How did you like Milton Keynes? Don't worry there are really beautiful parts of the UK too. Summer: I loved all the sheep, but not the hotel. There was no food, you had to order a towel in the morning and it was too much trouble to turn on the heat in her room, they told her to get into bed to keep warm. Fancy or what? Matt: How cool is it now that you're an action figure? Do you pit yourself against other action hero figures? Mal vs.Caleb? Nathan & Summer: It's pretty cool. Summer: I tried to pull his head off. Nathan: Action figures are the Oscar's of superheros. Summer: So why don't I have one? Nathan: Because there's room for improvement Summer. I, however, have two. Rachel: Who's your favourite character from either Firefly, Buffy or Angel & why? Nathan: My brother Simon. He's my hero. Rachel: What do you see yourselves doing in five years time? Nathan: Working as Summer's personal assistant and dog trainer. Summer: I'll be doing the third Serenity movie, playing the part of Captain River. Nathan & Summer: Thanks for joining us for the chat. It's been nice to be here. Just so you know, we pre-recorded the video portion of it. At the end, if Summer timed it right. We'll both wave at the same time.